The Joys of Christmas with the Avengers
by special agent Ali
Summary: Steve Rogers is a great man agreed? If you said yes, you probably won't be surprised what he does when he meets a 15 year old girl trying to buy her baby sister a Christmas present. Stony friendship involved with little bits of Pepperony because a pizza isnt good till it has pepperoni. A series of one shots about the Avengers friendship. After all Christmas is about family isnt it?
1. A young girl and a Captains request

_Hi all. So three weeks to Christmas huh? Are all my nice reviewers being good so Santa will bring them lots of stuff? I know I am trying. _

_I just thought of this because every time my mom and I go shopping we get someone who will walk over to us and ask for change. I thought bout what Steve might do if he ran into someone who needed help at the mall. _

_Stony friendship and course little Pepperony fluff mixed in._

_I don't own the Avengers. I do own Amanda though and this story idea so least I own something. _

"Mr. Stark, there is a young man outside the front door named Steve Rogers…he has a young woman with him" Jarvis told him. It been a month since the Chitari attack, which meant it was getting close to Christmas.

"Well, Stevey got himself a girlfriend and showing off…guess people can change Pep" he said and ran off to meet them.

Tony folded his arms with a huff of disappointment as he took in the 'young woman.' He had to try though. "Jeez Cap…" he said with a smirk. "Little young Capsicle…though I have to say I am impressed…" he added.

"Knock it off Stark…I'm not in a relationship with Amanda…she needs help" Steve said.

"Hey…I didn't ask him to do this Mr. Stark!" Amanda cut in quickly.

Steve looked briefly to her before giving Tony a pleading look. Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh god…you're such a boy scout" he muttered all his excitement drained.

The soldier was glad Ms. Potts immediately took over. "Don't be rude Tony…" she hissed. The genius rolled his eyes. "How can I? You never give me a chance to speak" he muttered. "That's because I know you" she muttered back.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my spot" Amanda muttered and turned to leave so Steve grabbed her arm. "Wait Amanda…please…"

"I'm fine Steve…I'm fifteen, I can take care of myself…I made it three days without food…a few more won't kill me…its obvious were just intruding" she hissed.

Steve sent another pleading look to Tony who sighed. "Now that just sounds unhealthy…" he said. "Come on in you two" Pepper added and gripping Tony's hand led them to the kitchen.

"Pep, feed the kid whatever she wants…Cap we need to talk" Tony said and led the way out of ear shot.

Tony simply smirked at him. "Charity work Captain? Really?" he asked and Steve sighed. "Give me a break Stark…she was working all day singing and playing her guitar…she made like three dollars" he replied.

Tony chuckled. "Welcome to the real world Rogers…" he said. "Please Tony…she was working to get her four year old sister a doll…so she didn't have to stop believing in Santa" Steve begged.

Tony sighed. "Fine…I'll help you boy scout…" he said and Steve smiled but then Tony folded his arms.

"However…" he said and glared at him while saying it. "You know I thought you of all people would least call their friends instead of just turning up" he scolded.

Steve smirked. "Would you have helped if I did?" he asked and Tony returned to his smirk. "Well played Rogers…come on lets get this kid a happy Christmas…" he said.

He put his arm around Steve and led him back to Amanda. She was still eating her nutritious dinner of two ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, carrot sticks and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark…you didn't have too…"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah right kid…did you see Caps puppy dog eyes?" he whispered to her and she giggled.

"Come on…if your finished we'll go buy your sister her doll" he said and Amanda smiled.

"Thank you…I'll pay you…"

"Not if your going to starve yourself till you die you won't…forget the money kid…just take this as my gift to you and enjoy it" he cut her off.

Tony was responded to that by the fifteen year olds arms around his waist and he patted her head. "All right…enough of this mushy crap…lets go" he said and led her out with Steve right behind them.

Tony bought the doll and four more things for Samantha. He then bought Amanda a few presents but didn't let her see what they were.

"Keep these under the tree till Christmas kid" he told her and she nodded.

Soon Amanda was driven home and Tony drove Steve back to his place.

"Thanks Stark…you're a better man than I thought"

"Yeah…don't get used to it Spangles…I'll see ya later" he responded and drove off.

That Christmas Amanda smiled as she pulled out her new laptop, Ipod and Iron man doll. Sometimes Tony did have a heart after all.

_Shall I do more of these? Maybe use other characters but I'll need inspiration for them…hint hint. _


	2. Steve repays his debt Stony friendship

_One week till Christmas you all excited like me? _

_Okay I was thinking of rewriting chapter one but I like it and I don't want to rewrite it. Instead I'll make another shot to explain chapter one. I was going for more Stony friendship and I figure Steve would use the holidays to get him and Tony to be better friends. _

_I only write two subjects really. Angst and humor. Well fluffy like humor. I think the guys could be good friends if they tried. _

It had been a week till Christmas when Steve met Amanda. Now it was just a couple days away and Steve returned to the tower.

Tony and Pepper were out to dinner so Jarvis let the captain in. "Good evening Mr. Rogers, I am afraid Mr. Stark is out with Ms. Potts for the evening" he told him.

Steve flinched at the voice and mentally scolded himself. "Actually that's perfect Mr. voice" he told him.

"You can call me Jarvis Mr. Rogers and don't worry I won't harm you" he answered.

"Yeah…sorry Jarvis…you can call me Steve if you like" the man said looking at the ceiling.

"As you wish Steve…now may I help you with something if your not here to see Mr. Stark?" The AI asked.

"Did Tony decorate for Christmas?" Steve asked. "Mr. Stark isn't a holiday person I am afraid" Jarvis said and Steve sighed. "However Ms. Potts owns a few things" he added quickly.

Steve brightened at that and Jarvis told him where she had her stuff. Steve asked if he could order a few things and Jarvis complied.

When Tony and Pepper arrived home hours later the first thing that greeted him was a small dog. A black Labrador retriever named Captain.

The dog bounded over and leaped at Tony. Tony lost his balance from shock and groaned as the dog licked his face.

Pepper grabbed the dog and pulled him away and Captain gave her a small lick which made her laugh. She pet the dog and noticed his collar.

"His name is Captain…" she said and then looked at Tony who was now kneeling next to her.

"All right boy where is your owner?" he asked the dog. Captain let out a happy bark and tore off.

"Guess we play follow the leader Pep" Tony told her. He helped her up and they followed the dog holding hands.

Captain led them quickly to the living room and Steve turned. "There you are Captain…" he said then noticed the couple. "Oh I see you found them boy good job" he added and pet the dog lovingly.

Tony gave him a curious look then noticed the decorated room. It was nicely decorated and Tony smirked as he noticed Steve tossed in a few iron man items.

"Nicely done Cap…why though did you break into my house with a mangy mutt and fill my living room with Christmas crap?" Tony asked.

Steve only smiled. "Someone has to get you in the Christmas spirit Tony" he answered.

Tony folded his arms. "This your way of thanking me for helping that kid out?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "I…I was testing you Stark…then I figured I owed you for it" he said.

"Did you pay for all this stuff?" Tony asked. "Jarvis got it all for me but I will pay you back" Steve replied.

Tony shook his head. "Forget it…I have a better idea…lets find the avengers and have a real Christmas then…I think I am starting to warm up to the idea" he answered.

Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. "My little boy is growing up" she said fondly and Tony smirked.

Tony kissed her and Steve smiled. 'I guess Christmas really is a nice time of year' he thought. He never thought he'd care what Stark thought till he saw Amanda. She made him realize Christmas should be spent with family and friends and Tony was his teammate and now hopefully he could be his friend.

_Next shot will be Avengers Christmas if anyone is interested. Hope all are having a nice holiday season. God bless everyone. _


End file.
